


Color Blind

by Chiefchopstix



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dialogue, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefchopstix/pseuds/Chiefchopstix
Summary: A short story I wrote for Veteran's Day.
Kudos: 10





	Color Blind

Scully lifted her head from the file drawer and asked, "Did you ever think about joining the military?"

Mulder was too absorbed studying slides to hear a word his partner said.

"Mulder? Earth to Fox Mulder, over?" Scully playfully asked this time.

Mulder's attention was finally caught, "Mulder, not Fox."

"I used 'Mulder' the first time addressing you. I used 'Fox' in order to bring you back from whatever astral plain you were currently stuck in."

"What was your question?"

"I asked if you ever thought about joining the military when you were a younger man?"

"I can barely take orders from Skinner. Could you imagine me taking orders from a military officer? Why do you ask?"

"Veteran's Day always makes me think of my father and my grandfather, and now my brothers. I guess I just feel very patriotic on these days. You're dad served in the Army, did he not?"

"Yes, he did."

"Didn't you want to do the same thing as a child? I would think most boys always had the thought of joining the military in some capacity?"

"The recruiters came to my high school. They spoke to us about the adventures a young man would experience. All of the exotic places I would see around the world."

"And?"

"I accepted the pamphlets."

"Did your father want you to join?"

"Yep."

"Why are you being so evasive, Mulder?"

"I'm not being evasive. I was going to join the Army to make my dad happy or the MARINES to make myself happy. West Point and Annapolis had heavily recruited me, but then Oxford entered the picture so I chose the latter."

"You're leaving something out. You don't go from the top two military academies in the United States to attending Oxford. What won't you tell me?"

"You won't drop this interrogation unless I share the whole story?"

"Yep."

"Ugh. I didn't join the military because I am color blind. Red/green color blind to be exact."

"Really?"

"Really. Apparently, I need to be able to discern the color red from green while in a foxhole somewhere."

"You know, 1 out of every 12 men are color blind. It's very common."

"I look at it this way, if I had followed that path I would never have been given this luxurious basement office, nor would I have met my beautiful, yet skeptic, partner."

"Well, for what it's worth. I think you would have made a very handsome soldier."

"MARINE, Scully. MARINE."

•End•

*The X-Files were created by Chris Carter


End file.
